Lily's New Friend
by LilyEvans
Summary: L/J with MWPP not really Love/Hate, more Lily thinks he is an insinsative jock and he thinks she might make a good friend and things go from there. This starts at the start of their 5th year.
1. Maybe she's worth getting to know

****

AN: Please enjoy! If I get **ten reviews** I will post the next chapter up. I already have it written. Well Happy New Year Everyone! Also this is in some ways a prologue and other chapters will most of the time be much longer than this.

Well PLEASE review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Lily's New Friend

Chapter 1: "Maybe she's worth getting to know."

Lily Evans sat on the large red chair next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, looking down at the pages of her sketchbook. She shook her head it didn't look right to her, she had been trying to draw the fire in the fireplace but there was something missing in her picture. Lily drew as much as she could and was very good but there was always something missing and Lily never could put her finger on what it was. 

Lily was average height only five foot four inches with dark red almost auburn hair that fell in thick curls down a little bit past her shoulders. Her eyes where a, dark rich green that would sparkle when she laughed and would blaze with rage when she was angry.

Lily looked up from her drawing and saw her two best friends, Frances McDouglass and Adrian Bell, walking over looking ver put out about something. Frances was just a bit shorter than Lily about five foot one, Fran had dark brown hair that was long, thick, and strait her hair went all the way past her waist, and dark eyes that where brown with flecks of black in them. Adrian was very tall she was about five foot eleven, she had short dirty blond hair that was cut in a bob style, and she had gorgeous sparkling blue eyes that glimmered whenever she smiled.

They were both talking very quickly to one another as if discussing some terrible news when they looked up they saw Lily sitting in her normal chair next to the fire looking up at them, they smiled and hurried over.

"Lily, Lily guess what?" asked Adrian as she walked over to Lily's chair and sat down on the arm of it.

"What's up Adrian?" asked Lily, putting down her sketchbook and looking up at her friends.

"All of the 5th years have to go and help clean the greenhouses on Saturday! That means we can't go on the Hogsmead trip," said Fran, who seemed to be very frustrated at the fact that they were not going to be able to go on their monthly shopping trip.

"What? Why do we have to do that?" asked Lily, not exactly knowing what to think about having to clean the greenhouses on her Saturday morning.

"Oh, that's not the worst part Lily! Fran forgot to say that we had to clean the greenhouses with no magic!" exclaimed Adrian, who thought this had to be the lowest thing for anyone to make them do.

"But why are they making us do this?" asked Lily.

"I don't know, I guess Dumbledore thought that it would be a fun experience for us to help around the school," said Adrian obviously totally confused on why they had to do all this work.

Just then four of the six 5th year boys came barging in to the common room, laughing and patting each other on the backs and running into Adrian.

"Ouch," said Adrian as she fell off the arm of the chair as the boys bumped into her as they walked by.

"Are you okay, Adrian? They are such jerks! I don't get how anyone stands them," said Lily, who was now standing up and helping Adrian to her feet.

"Well, you have to admit they are pretty cute," said Fran.

"No, Fran, they are just a bunch of jerks that think they rule this school," said Adrian, saying the same thing Lily was about to say. 

"Whatever," said Fran, and then she thought she had better change the subject, "Have either of you finished your Transfiguration homework yet?"

"No, but I bet I need to go get started on that," said Lily. "Why don't you two meet me in the Library in half an hour okay?"

"Sure," Fran and Adrian replied.

Lily went over to the table in the corner of the common room where she had left all her school things about an hour ago. She picked up her things and headed for the portrait hole when she glanced over to the corner of the room where the four boys (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew) who had barged in earlier were sitting playing wizard chess. James Potter looked up and saw her glancing at them, and he grinned. Unlike most of the girls at school, who would have swooned if _The_ James Potter had grinned at them, she glared at him and gave him a very nasty look. 

'What a stuck-up jerk,' she thought. 'He thinks everyone is just in love with him. He needed to get himself a life.'

She turned around and walked out of the portrait hole to the library where Adrian and Fran met up with her later.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

(Backtracking a little to when the boys barge in, from boys POV)

"James, I think that was one of your best ones yet," said Sirius.

"It was okay, I have to say that it was funny," said James looking over at Sirius.

All four of them started to laugh thinking of the prank that they had just pulled on Snape. They headed over to their normal table and sat down.

"Let's play wizard chess, Sirius," said Remus.

"Okay, Remus, but you already know your going to get your butt kicked," said Sirius with a large grin.

"I get winner," said Peter.

"Okay, get ready to play me," said Sirius, still grinning.

"Now what are you talking about? You know your getting whooped," said Remus with a smile.

James sat down with them without paying any attention to the very amusing conversation going on between his friends. James looked around the room and saw lots of girls goggling at him, but when they saw James was looking at them they turned bright red and giggled while turning to look somewhere else. In most girls' opinion, James Potter was very 'hot'; James was about six foot two inches. James had not always been that tall. He had been short and skinny before 5th year, but over the summer between 4th and 5th years he had shot up like a rocket. James had very messy black hair and blue eyes. 

Sirius was James' best friend and looked a lot like James, Sirius was about an inch shorter than James was, and instead of black hair he had dark brown hair that looked almost black. He kept his hair long but always kept it a little above his shirt collar, he kept it in a very shaggy way that all the girls thought made him look very handsome. Remus was James' and Sirius' best friend. He was tall but not as tall as his friends were he was only about five foot ten. Remus had light brown hair and gray eyes. James, Sirius, and Remus were the most popular boys at school. They always had girls hanging all over them. 

Then there was little Peter Petigrew who had light blond hair, beady black eyes, and a very pointy nose. He was short and very chubby, he always tagged along with the group and eventually became part of the group. He practically worshiped the ground they walked on. 

As James scanned the room, his eyes fell on Lily, who was walking with her books to the portrait hole, but then she stopped and looked over at him and his friends. He grinned at her, he enjoyed seeing the girls go red when he did this-it was just so extremely funny-but for the first time instead of getting a small smile back from a red faced girl, he got a glare that would have scared the devil himself.

'That was different,' he thought

"James, James, earth to Jamesie-pooh," said Sirius waving a hand in front of James' face to get his attention.

"Don't call me that!" exclaimed James. He hated that nickname Sirius had given him so long ago, but James always said Sirius new how to annoy him, "and what did you say Sirius?

As Sirius repeated what he had looked back up and watched Lily as she walked out of the common room, 'Maybe she's worth getting to know,' was the only thought he could manage before Sirius brought him back into reality again.

****

AN: If you have gotten this far you have more than likely finished this chapter, please review when I get 

****

TEN REVIEWS

I will post the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading! Constructive criticism and any Ideas are always welcome.

Thanks again and R/R

LilyEvans


	2. What can he want?

****

AN: Okay, I could hold back until I got ten reviews I just had to put this up. I hope y'all like this part I thought it was good please r/r. Please review it really helps me get the chapters out faster. Well thanks! Hope you enjoy! 

****

Lily's New Friend

Chapter 2: "What can he want?"

"Lily! Lily! Come on! We need to get to the greenhouses," said Fran from the door of their room.

"Oh Fran, I'll be there in a second. I just want to finish this letter to my mum," Lily said from her bed.

"Okay, well, we'll see you there okay but you better hurry you don't want to be late," said Adrian from right behind Fran, Then they turned to leave and went down to the greenhouse.

Lily stood up about two minutes later and put down her note; she then went to change quickly into 'okay-to-get-messy-in-clothes'. 

'Darn, I'm going to be late!" thought Lily as she hurried through the halls to the greenhouse.

Lily got to the large front doors of Hogwarts to see what looked like all the 5th years standing in front of the greenhouses. Fran and Adrian were standing in the front, and Lily could not get to the front of the group, but she got there just in time to hear Professor McGonagall say, "Professors' Flitwick, Figg, Caine, and I will be splitting you into four different groups. Each group will be in charge of a greenhouse to clean with one of us looking after you to make sure you stay on task. We will number you off into groups. Please, everyone hold your hand in front of you." 

Professor McGonagall raised her wand and said a spell under her breath and a number one, two, three, or four appeared in everyone's hand.

"Now that you have your numbers, all the ones will go to greenhouse one with Professor Figg. All number twos will go to greenhouse two with Professor Caine. All number threes will go to greenhouse three with Professor Flitwick. Last but not least, all number four's will come with me to greenhouse number four. Now everyone go to your respective greenhouses and listen to your teacher for directions; and everyone work hard!" said Professor McGonagall, turning and heading for greenhouse four.

Lily looked down and in her hand lay a small yellow number one so she headed off toward greenhouse one. Lily looked around to see who else was walking over to greenhouse one. She saw five other girls walking over there, but neither Fran or Adrian seemed to have been picked as a number one. 

"Over here, over here, all number ones over here," Professor Figg shouted over the crowd.

All of the number ones stood around Professor Figg, a tall woman who had just graduated from Hogwarts four years ago when she was the head girl in Lily's first year. Lily had always thought Professor Figg, Arabella as she had been called by Lily four years ago, was a very nice lady, and she was really enjoying the fact that they were getting a chance to get to know each other again. 

Lily looked around and saw that there were in fact five other girls and four boys. There was Narcissa Cordia, a very smug girl who was in the Slitherin house. She was tall with dark black hair, and she also had very dark eyes, and she always had a look on her face as if there was some very nasty smell around. One of the other girls was also a Slitherin. Her name was Vivian Sands, and she had dark brown hair and gray eyes like the color of a battleship. Narcissa and Vivian where best friends neither was very nice though. 

The other three girls were Tina Bird, Amanda Donaldson, and Sandria Donaldson. Tina Bird was a girl of average height with very light brown hair and blue eyes. She was a Hufflepuff and a bit of a ditz in Lily's view. Amanda and Sandria where twins and were both in Gryffindor with Lily and were great roommates as well as Fran and Adrian. They were very pretty. They were black with chocolate skin, they had dark brown eyes and had long braided hair that was always up in a large bun. Lily didn't know any of them very well besides Amanda and Sandria and she wasn't that good of friends even with them. Lily really wished she could have been with her friends.

She looked back over to where the four boys had been standing earlier with their backs to her. When she saw who they were, her heart dropped. The four boys she thought where the most immature in the whole school, except maybe for Severus Snape, and his gang just happened to be in her group. In other words, it was Peter Petigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and the most immature of all, James Potter.

When Lily looked at them and saw who they were, she thought, "Oh great, how can I spend a whole morning around them?"

James grinned at her, and again she just glared at him. Thank goodness this is when Professor Figg started to talk.

"Okay kids, let me tell you what we will be doing this morning. I am going to assign each of you a section of the greenhouse to work on. You need to weed everything in your area, water everything in your area, and last but not least, you need to put this powder," she held up a bag of magical fertilizer, "into all the flowerpots in your assigned area. Lily, dear, you have this area over here." She walked over to a section of the greenhouse and then moved on with the rest of the group.

Lily started to work in her area right away, and so did everyone else. After about an hour, Lily was still going at it hard, but there were some people who seemed to be getting a little bit bored. Lily looked up and saw James, Sirius, and Remus standing together with Amanda, Sandria, and Tina hanging all over the boys. They where giggling about everything they said. It made Lily sick that she was sitting here with all these people she really didn't like and was working her butt off while they were over there having a good time.

"Hey Lily," Professor Figg's voice broke into her thoughts, "You're doing an awesome job! You have more than half of your area done, and the others are barely done with a fourth. You should be proud of yourself." She turned her head and gave Lily a sweet smile. She thought Lily was a very sweet and hard-working girl and could tell that Lily was getting mad that her friends were not with her, so she was trying to help cheer her up.

"Thanks Professor!" Lily said, thankful that at least one person here was talking to her.

"Oh, Lily, when we are not in class you can call me Arabella. I'm still pretty young you know!" Arabella said with a laugh.

"Okay, Arabella," Lily said, giving her favorite teacher a smile. 

Lily worked hard for about another thirty minutes. When she looked down at her watch and saw that they only had about an hour and a half left of this unusual torture. She was sitting on her knees pulling weeds in one of the small inside gardens when she heard footsteps coming over to her area. She looked up expecting to see Arabella but to her surprise and horror it was James Potter.

'What can he want,' Lily thought angrily.

He came and sat down next to her as if they had been friends forever and looked at Lily with his big smile and asks, "Hello Lily, what's up?"

"Hello James, nothing really, just sitting here pulling weeds," Lily said thinking, "What the is he up to?" 

"Yeah, this is really boring isn't it. You're from Gordrics Hollow, right?" he asked.

Lily looked up in surprise, "Yes, why?" she asked, in the meanest tone she could while glaring at him.

James Potter was unaffected by the tone and glare that would have shut up almost anyone else up. He said, "That's where my father grew up and my mum only lived a little while away when she grew up and I thought it was neat that you live there."

"Oh, where do you live now?" asked Lily, trying to be a little nicer and very surprised at how nice James was being.

"London but only for a little while. See, we have to move. My father was in the Ministry, but he quit because he doesn't like the way the Ministry is handling the current situation," James said quietly. Lily could tell he hadn't told many people this. It seemed that his family was going through a big transition, and he was not happy about it. 

"You mean all this stuff about Voldemort?" Lily asked, wondering why he was being so friendly.

"Yes, he says, 'they are going about it the wrong way'," said James. His eyes were wide with shock.

"What?" asked Lily wondering why he was looking like that.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I have not heard many people say his name. I thought that Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and I were the only people who would say his name out loud," said James with a big grin.

"Well I just thought it was very stupid to be scared of a name. I mean, it only gives him more power the more we fear him, right?" said Lily.

"Yes, I guess you are right," James said, smiling still at Lily, and for once Lily smiled back, seeing James in a new light.

"Mr. Potter, get working!" yelled Professor Figg over to where Lily and James were sitting.

"But I'm keeping Lily company, Professor," James called back.

"Yes, Arabella, look at this big pile of weeds he's been pulling," Lily yelled back over to Professor Figg motioning to half of her pile she had quickly moved over near him to make it look like his.

"Yeah, Professor, see," James said back, grinning at Lily's antics. 

"James, I really do not care if you stay over there and help Lily so long as you work," said Arabella smiling over at them.

Lily and James talked and worked together for the next hour. 

"Okay," called Professor Figg, "Time's up. You're free to go now."

Lily and James started to walk back to the castle talking when their conversation was interrupted.

"Lily! There you are, come here," yelled Adrian, running over from greenhouse three with Fran right behind her.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later," said Lily over her shoulder as she ran over to meet her friends. 

AN: So if you got this far then thanks for reading my story now all you have to do is review. Well please I beg you to review. Well I just want to give some thank you's.

****

*~*Krissia*~*- thank you for the review and sorry no slap in this chapter but there defenantly will be soon. J 

****

fawnwr- Thank you so very much!

****

Not signed in and not bothered- Glad to know you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.

****

Shelly- Thank you so very much. Hope you enjoyed this part too. 

****

Calistal- Thank you SO much!

****

Ronniekin's Sweetheart- Well thank you. I am glad that you like how it's not really love or hate! Thank you so much!


	3. So when are you going to meet me?

AN: Hey please review! Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I am already halfway done with Chapter 4. I hope you like this please REVIEW!! I love y'all. I want at least 25 Reviews please! Next chapter should be up some time tomorrow.

Lily's New Friend

Chapter 3

"So when are you going to meet me?"

"Lily, why were you talking to him?" Asked Adrian in a very loud whisper pointing over Lily's shoulder to where James was now talking to Sirius.

"Oh, Adrian you know you're just jealous of Lily because he doesn't even know you exist. So Lily what's he like? Is he nice?" asked Fran in one long breath, Lily almost burst out laughing at her friends. They acted as if she had just been talking to some famous rock star.

"Yeah, he is nice, I guess," Lily said with a secret smile to herself. She was so happy, she knew deep down she had just made a great new friend.

Back where James was standing, Sirius came up to him and put his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"So what was all that about?" Sirius asked James. He was shocked because James had never shown any signs of wanting to get to know Lily Evens.

"Oh, well she looked lonely so I thought I might as well go keep her company while getting to know her," said James looking at Sirius with a 'what-are-you-trying-to-imply' look on his face. 

"So is she okay, I mean spending more than an hour with you can be awfully painful," said Sirius with mocking concern. They always picked on one another; they were more like brothers than any pair of real siblings. Some people would say that they where twins at heart.

Life went on as normally as it ever did at Hogwarts. It had been a while since Lily and James had become friends. After classes they would often be seen talking to one another. Fran and Adrian were sure that Lily had a bit of a crush on James Potter, but Lily kept up that she did not think anything of him. She did think that his friend, Sirius, was very cute. It was one morning at breakfast that got the whole school talking for all of the following week.

Dumbledore stood up, cleared his throat, and said, "We, the teachers, thought that it would be a good idea to help you get your minds off the current Voldemort situation by holding a Halloween dance."

As soon as Dumbledore sat down a murmur flooded across the great hall. Everyone started talking about the dance that was only a week away.

"Oooh Lily, now you have to come with us this weekend to Hogsmead, you can't stay here when you need dressrobes," said Fran who had been nagging Lily to come to Hogsmead with them but Lily couldn't come. For reasons unknown to Fran and Adrian, she had not wanted to go on this Hogsmead visit with them. Lily had her reasons though she had told James that she would go to the Three Broomsticks with him on Saturday, and she didn't want her friends to make a big deal about it.

"Yes, Lily you must come with us to get dressrobes. Will you Lily?" Asked Adrian.

"Sure," said Lily as she finished off her cereal.

Down the table Sirius looked up at James at the end of the announcement, but he did not get looked back at for James was looking down the table trying to catch Lily's gaze. Sirius looked up at Remus who was looking strangely at James's behavior, and Sirius also looked down to where Lily was sitting and Remus followed his gaze and figured out what was going on. Remus gave a loud cough that was to hide his laugh and when James heard it he looked up at his other best friend with concern in his face. 

"Are you alright Remus?" James asked looking at Remus concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Remus said and gave a stern look at Sirius who was about to start laughing at James.

"Oh," James said confused with the way Remus and Sirius where looking at him and the very confused way that Peter was looking at the three of them, "Hey Peter, are you as confused as I am?" James asked giving him a large friendly smile.

"Yep, I have no clue what they are up to but it can't be anything good. For it's these two that we are talking about," Peter said this with a smile to the only friends he had ever had.

They all laughed at this for it was very true.

        It had been four days since the announcement, and it was Friday afternoon which the students had off. Lily was very upset; she thought that someone would have asked her to the dance by now. Fran had been asked by a very handsome sixth year Ravenclaw named Bran Aclebee, and Adrian had been asked by her long time crush, John Benet, who was also a sixth year, but he was in Gryffindor.

        The only reason that Lily had not been asked to the dance was because Sirius and Remus had been telling all the boys they saw that if anyone asked Lily to the dance that they would get beat up very badly by the Mauraders. Peter went around with them for they had filled him in on the situation, but he really didn't get the point.

        Lily was doing a research project for charms, and she wanted to get some more information for her paper. She was on her way down to the library when she ran right into James.

        "Oh, sorry Lily, I didn't see you there. Well, I was wondering if you would like to, um, come with…" James started getting very red in the face forcing the words out, and then he stopped because from down the hall there was someone yelling 'James?'

        Lily was so happy for a second as she thought that she was finally getting asked to the dance by one of her best friends. This would be so much fun! Then her spirits fell when she heard Sandria's high voice drifting through the corridors.

        "James? Jamsie, oh there you are," said Sandria as she was walking up and totally ignored the fact that Lily was standing right there in a conversation with him. Sandria walked up and stood in between Lily and James. She reached her slender arm up and ran her fingers through his hair and down across his cheek, "James, don't you have something to ask me?" he didn't answer he just gave her a confused look so she continued, "Oh, so you thought I hadn't figured it out did you, you know I'm not that stupid. It's not like I am a Hufflepuff or something. I know that you got Sirius, Remus, and Peter to go and tell all the boys that they couldn't ask me because you were going to, but I saw them at it. See you can't fool me, Jamsie! So when are you going to meet me in the common room for the ball tomorrow night?"

        At this Lily pushed past James in the corridor and continued to the Library trying not to cry. Even James was just going to blow her off to go with someone prettier. Lily was definitely not ugly at all, but she was not a toothpick. She had always felt that because she was not pencil thin boys would not like her and this dance was starting to make her believe it even more than ever before.

        James turned to go after Lily and ask her if she would want to go to the dance with him. He wanted to go with Lily not Sandria, but as he turned a hand grabbed his arm and turned him around. Sandria gave James a peck on the lips and smiled saying, "So when are you going to meet me?"

        On the way to the Library a very cute Ravenclaw boy named Samuel Nelson came up to her. He and Lily had spoken a couple of times, and he seemed like a very nice boy.

        "Lily, would you, I know that no one's supposed to ask you, but would you like to go to the dance with me?" Samuel asked.

        "Oh, yes definitely! I would love to go with you Sam. Um, what do you mean though about not being supposed to ask me to the dance? I never said anything like that to anyone," said Lily.

        "Oh, well, Sirius, Remus, and Peter have gone around and told everyone that if they asked you to the dance that they would beat them up," said Sam with a smile that he was not able to hide for he was so happy that she had said yes.

        "Okay, well I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow night at seven o'clock," said Lily and she turned around to go back to the common room to find three soon to be dead boys.

AN: Hope you liked! Please REVIEW! No flames please constructive criticism welcome. Now just click that little button down at the bottom of the screen that says REVIEW and I will love you for ever!

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J :P


	4. You’re the biggest creep I have ever met...

AN: Hey I go this out pretty fast I have chapter 5 ready to go as well and will put it up either this afternoon or tomorrow. Please Read and Review! ENJOY!

Lily's New Friend

Chapter 4

"You're the biggest creep I have ever met!"

James came into his dorm room where he saw all three of his best friends sitting around the room. Sirius and Peter were playing exploding snap and Remus was sprawled on his bed working on homework.

        "Why are you three up here instead of being in the common room? It's only eight o'clock," James asked, looking at the three boys.

        "Well, we had to come up here to be sure that we were not killed by Evans," replied Sirius lazily.

        "Lily? Why did she want to kill the three of you? We have not played any pranks on her recently," said James very confused.

        Sirius looked up and gave Remus a look as if to say, this one is for you. Remus glared at Sirius and said, "She just found out that we had told all the boys that we would beat the hell out of them if they asked her to the dance."

        "Now why would you tell all of them something like that?" asked James, very confused by now.

        "Well, we didn't want anyone to ask her," said Sirius doing some quick thinking, "because, uh, Remus wanted to go with her."

        If looks could kill, Sirius would have been dead. Why did Sirius have to dump this on him? Remus thought.

        "But I thought you where going to go with Mandy Munson?" asked James. He was getting annoyed, for he could tell that they where not telling him something.

        "Um, so who are you taking to the dance, James?" asked Sirius, changing the subject, for he could tell James was ready to lose his temper. James was looking around with that look that told them that he knew that they where hiding something.

        James sat down on his bed and just said in a very dry tone, "Sandria."

        "Why so glum, James, she is one of the hottest girls in our year," said Remus.

        "Well I really wanted to go with someone… someone else," he said quietly.

        All three boys knew to stop right there and not to say anything, so they just left James alone for the rest of the evening.

        Lily went the next day with Fran and Adrian to Hogsmead. They went all over and all three of them bought themselves dress robes. Then they headed over to the Three Broomsticks and bought butterbeers. They sat down in one of the booths and then the Marauders came in. Lily looked up and saw James looking at her and she glared darkly at him and looked away. As they were leaving the Three Broomsticks James came over to them and grabbed Lily's arm to stop her.

        "Get off me!" hissed Lily, her temper rising.

        "Wait, Lily, why have you been giving me dirty looks all day?" James asked quietly. 

        Lily was boiling with rage, "Because you're you! You're the biggest creep I have ever met! And if you do not let me go right now then you will be very sorry James Potter!"

        "Come on Lily, what's this about? What's that supposed to…" said James but then there was a swish and a smack as Lily's hand hit his face. Then he let go and Lily turned without another word and followed after Fran and Adrian into the streets of Hogsmead.

        James just stood there looking after Lily, very hurt. When he turned around back to Sirius, Remus, and Peter, they all turned their heads rather quickly away from him and down to the table as if they had not been looking.

        Lily was looking in the mirror, "Oh, Lily you look amazing," said Adrian. Lily stood and went over to her two best friends and said, "Thanks, Adrian, come on lets go down and meet our dates."

        Even though Adrian's date was a Gryffindor, she had planed to meet him at the bottom of the marble stair case in the front hall of the castle so she could walk there with Lily and Fran. All three were extremely excited and arrived at the stair case a lot sooner than they had expected. "Good luck," they all said at the same time and giggled as they glided down the stairs with Lily in the middle.

James was already in the main hall with Sandria when he saw Lily walk down the stairs; she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had her wavy bright red hair up in a very simple but elegant up do. She was wearing white dress robes that sparkled as she walked and when well with her ivory skin. She had only very little makeup and her natural beauty showed out with those bright green eyes that could cast a spell over you. He watched her as she walked over to Samuel and he tucked a lily behind her ear.

        "Jamsie, are you listening to me?" asked Sandria. When she got no answer, she followed his gaze over to where Lily was standing with Samuel. Sandria huffed, grabbed James's arm, and led him over the other side of the hall where Amanda and Sirius were standing. Sandria had been awfully upset when she had first seen James after coming down to the hall for the dance. She had made a huge fuss over the now very red hand print on his cheek, and got extremely irritated when he refused to tell her who had given it to him, even though she could very well guess that who, ever it was lived in her dorm and had bright red hair. 

        At the same time over where Lily and Sam here:      

"Lily, you look amazing," said Sam as he tucked a lily behind Lily's ear.

        "Thanks, you look very handsome yourself," Lily said with a smile that made Sam's heart flutter. 

        They talked for a few more minutes, and then the doors to the Great Hall opened and all the students started to pour through the doors and into the seats at the small circular tables placed around the hall. Each table had a small jack-o-lantern on it with different faces. 

        The food came and went, Lily had hardly noticed that dinner was finished for she was having such a good time with Sam. The band came out in no time and Sam stood and ask, "My I have this dance?" 

        Lily blushed a deep crimson, and said, "Yes!" in a shy sort of voice. 

        Sam was a very good dancer and Lily was having a wonderful time as they spun across the dance floor. After a good many songs, Lily said, "Lets take a rest for a second, shall we?"

        "Good, idea," replied Sam who was having just as good a time as Lily and was very flushed and thirsty from all the dancing, "Would you like some pumpkin juice, Lily?"

        "Yes, that would be very nice," said Lily, who went and sat down at their table. 

        Sam came back over and sat down, and they slowly sipped their pumpkin juice. After five minutes a Ravenclaw girl came over and asked Sam to dance, and he, being always the gentleman said, "Yes." Lily didn't mind - she didn't like Sam as anything more than a friend, and she really didn't mind the chance of getting to dance with other people. Sam told her they would meet up for the last song if they didn't find each other before then, so she set off to see if her friends were at tables or on the dance floor. 

        Lily spotted Adrian and John on the dance floor dancing very close together during this slow song, Lily caught Adrian's eyes and gave her a wink that made her grin back at her friend. Then as she walked further around the dance floor, she spotted Fran and Bran sitting at a table. Fran spotted Lily, too, and motioned for her to come over and sit with them. Lily sat and chatted with them for a little bit until Bran asked Fran to dance again, and she was left all alone at the table. Lily looked around the hall and saw a very familiar person also sitting alone some distance away. Lily could see the red hand print on his face from where she had slapped him that afternoon in Hogsmead. She felt very bad about letting her temper get the best of her, but she also thought that he deserved it. He looked up and saw Lily gazing at him, he made up his mind and walked over to her.

        "Lily may I sit here?" he asked.

        "Yeah, whatever James," Lily replied. She wasn't going to be nice until he apologized.

        James sat down with a sigh and said, "I'm sorry Lily. I know that I shouldn't have been about to ask you and then gone and said yes to Sandria right after."

        Lily looked up at James and at the hand print on his cheek. She wanted more before she was about to forgive him, for he had really hurt her feelings. 

        "Come on, Lily, can't you tell I wanted to ask you? It's just that I was nervous, and then Sandria came along and asked and I just kind of said yes automatically. Lily, believe me, I never wanted to hurt your feelings! You're one of my best friends - I would never intentionally hurt you. Please forgive me," he ended, in his opinion, very lamely.

        Lily was happy they were still friends, and she decided to let things go and accept his apology. 

        "Yeah, I'm sorry too, for slapping you," Lily said looking at the bruise.

        "I deserved it," said James sheepishly.

        "I know," said Lily, smiling at James.

AN: Hope you enjoy! Hugs and kisses to all who review! Thanks!

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J :P 


	5. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all

AN: Hey told you I would get the next chapter out soon. I hope to get Chapter 6 out some time tomorrow as well as chapter 7, if I'm lucky. Well please R/R. ENJOY!!

Lily's New Friend

Chapter 5

"Maybe today wasn't so bad after all"

James looked at Lily with amusement, and smiled back at his wonderful friend. Then the band started to play a slow song that was first written by the Sand Men a couple of years before this. Lily was getting bored by now, just sitting around so she asked the question James had really wanted to hear, "Do you want to dance, James?"

"Sure," said James with a big grin. He put down his drink on the table, stood and led her to the dance floor.

Lily liked how her hand felt in his, it was as if their hands had been made for each other. Then he let go of her hands and put them lightly on her waist while she clasped hers around his neck.

The way that James held her as they danced was light, as if she were something that might break. It was nice dancing with him, but also very different from the wild all-over-the-place dancing she had done with Sam. That had been fun, but this was fantastic. 

Lily looked up in to James's bright blue eyes and grinned and as he did the same. "Do you like the Sand Men?" asked James, referring to the song that was playing.

"I really like about anything, I'm not really that into music," Lily replied.

"Yeah, I like some of their songs," James said quietly.

To Lily it was a bit of a shock when the song ended and the world rushed back at her as James dropped his arms and so did she. Lily smiled and said, "Thanks" shyly and turned and walked away, missing the slightly disappointed look on James's face. 

As she was walking over to get a glass of pumpkin juice, Sandria walked up behind her. "So did you enjoy dancing with him?" she asked, and even though she had a big smile on her pretty face, her tone in Lily's opinion was saying "You're lucky I let you."

"Yes, I did," said Lily, smiling and ignoring the hint of meanness in Sandria's voice. 

Lily went and spotted Sam sitting at a table alone and she headed over to him and they danced the rest of the night away. As they left at eleven o'clock with everyone else Sam bent down and kissed Lily on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks for a great time!" into her ear before she turned and headed up to the Gryffindor common room where she met up with Fran. Adrian was there, too, but she was busy sitting on the couch talking to John.

"Lily, did you have a good time?" Asked Fran.

"Yes, I had a great time!" said Lily with a huge smile.

"Did James bother you any? I saw him talking to you then I lost sight of you," said Fran, worried, knowing what had happened between them.

"No, actually, I did dance with him and he apologized for the way he was acting," said Lily to Fran, "I'll tell you and Adrian all about it tonight in the room, okay? Did you have a good time?" 

"Yes, it was fabulous," said Fran and went off telling Lily all about her night, but Lily wasn't giving her full attention for James and Sandria had just walked in.

James spotted Lily and gave her a grin which Sandria thought had been directed at her. Sandria ran her fingers through his hair, not noticing the very perturbed look on his face. Then she leaned in to give James a passionate kiss. 

James saw Sandria lean in to him, and knowing her, this wasn't just going to be a peck, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to push her away, but then all of a sudden she stopped. Her hands flew from around his neck to her butt.

"Ouch," Sandria yelped loudly enough to get the whole common room's attention.

Sandria felt another shock in her butt and then another. She was so embarrassed she could barely stop from crying, as she ran up to her dorm room with sporadic butt shocks.

Amanda got up from where she had been on Sirius's lap, making out with him, to run up the stairs after her twin.

James looked up and saw that Lily was grinning at him and she winked. He smiled too. With a look of amazement in his eye that she could do wand less magic and a wink to say thanks, he turned and went up to his dorm thinking, "Maybe today wasn't so bad after all."

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Hugs and kisses to all of those wonderful people who review my fic. I love y'all. Well I hope that y'all liked this and toodles! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J :P


	6. Lily Run!

**Lily's New Friend**

**Chapter 6**

**"Lily run..."**

          Lily had convinced Adrian and Fran to get to know James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. It didn't take much to get Fran to start talking to them, but Adrian was another story — she still couldn't forgive them for being so arrogant for the past five years.  This wasn't that big of a problem, though, for Adrian was spending most of her time with John. They had started dating right after the dance. 

          But everything changed one afternoon in late November.

          Fran and Lily were sitting with the Marauders.  Fran was in the middle of a game of chess with Sirius, and Lily was helping James with a difficult charm they had to learn (charms was one of her better subjects).

          They all stopped what they were doing when they saw Adrian run past them up to the girl's dorm room. "Oh no," Lily thought.

          "James, I'll be back down later to help you , okay? I have to go and talk to Adrian," Lily said.

          "Sirius, I have to go, too, okay? See you tomorrow," said Fran as she and Lily ran up to see what was wrong with Adrian.

          They walked into the room and heard muffled crying from the far end of the room where Adrian's bed was. They looked at one another and headed over to her. She was lying on her stomach with her face against a pillow.

          "Adrian, what's the matter?" asked Lily kneeling nest to her bed and patting her back to make her feel better.

          "John, I saw... I saw him kissing . . .," but another wave of tears over took her then and she had to stop.

          "Kissing whom?" asked Fran wanting to know who it was so that she would go and curse the little slut, whoever she was.

          "It was Vivian, that pretty Slitherin girl," cried Adrian, looking up at her friends through very watery eyes.

          "Adrian, I never want to hear the words 'pretty Slitherin' from you again!  Do you understand?" said Lily with a smile, trying to lighten up the room.

          Adrian smiled for a second and almost laughed, which made Lily feel that at least she had helped a little.

          "That's awful, Adrian! I hope you broke up with him right then and there," said Fran. Lily gave her a look because this statement had triggered another wave of fresh tears.

          Lily hugged Adrian and said, "It's going to be all right, you'll find some one better. Plus, didn't you just tell us the other day that he was exceptionally annoying at times?"

          "Yeah, that's right, Adrian," said Fran giving her a hug too, "You can find someone better! He doesn't deserve you if he is going to treat you like that! Okay?"

          "Not yet, but with you two as best friends, I know I will be fine in no time," said Adrian with a shadow of a grin on her face.

          Lily and Fran stayed up in their room for a while to calm Adrian down. By the time this was done and Adrian had fallen asleep, it was nearly eleven.  Fran went right to bed, but Lily had told James she would help him with his homework, so she was obligated to make her way back down the girls' staircase to the common room.

          When she got there, the common room was deserted, "Guess he was too tired to wait," Lily thought as she walked over to the table where they had been and grabbed her things. As she walked back across the room to the stairs up to her dormitory, she heard voices behind her.

          "Oh, look who's here, Prongs," said a voice.  Lily spun around and looked about the empty common room.

          Then another voice said, "Shut up Padfoot!"  

          Lily thought, 'That sounded strangely like Sirius and James, but no, if they where in here, surely I would see them."

          She turned around, heading again towards her dormitory stairs. She went up a couple of the stairs and then kept walking in place, moving her feet more and more softly so that whoever was in the common room would think she was leaving. Then she stepped into a small broom cupboard, and there that she opened and shut the door as quietly as if a dorm room door were closing upstairs. Then she heard it, the sound she had been waiting for, the sound of the portrait hole shutting. Lily spun around and jumped down the stairs leaving her books on the stairs behind her. She ran over and went through the portrait hole. Lily walked a little way down the corridor when she heard the voices again.  "Sirius, you idiot!  She heard us!"

          "I used your nickname so that she wouldn't know it was us, James.  You're just being a spoilsport," said a voice that obviously belonged to Sirius.

          "You two just shut up or we'll get caught, cloak or no cloak," said a third voice, this one very squeaky and most definitely Peter's.

          Lily followed the boys' voices and footsteps until she looked around the corner to the first floor landing and she saw none other than Peeves the poltergeist, who was passing down the hallway, making all of the pictures crooked.

          "Shoot," Lily thought. "Ooh look!  The front doors are opening!  Maybe if I run into a classroom I can see if they take off the cloak." 

          Lily ran into a nearby classroom while Peeves' back was turned. As Lily looked out the window onto the front lawn of the school, he saw nothing for a couple of minutes. She was about to go back up to her room, thinking that James, Sirius, and Peter had just gone into the forest with the cloak still on. Lily was tuning around to leave when something caught her eye; all of a sudden three boys had appeared next to the Whomping Willow.

          "Adire vox," said Lily, and then she could hear every word that the three boys were saying. This was a useful little charm she had learned from one of the many books in the library.

          "Okay now, let's hope this works," said Peter doubtfully. 

          "Peter, we know it works!  We just have to hope no one is looking from the windows and that you don't get stuck halfway through like last time," Sirius told Peter as James snorted with laughter.

          "Okay now Peter, once we have transformed, then you need to crawl under the branches and hit the knot just right," said James, more serious now. 

          "Yes James, I know but which one of you am I going to ride on?" asked Peter.  Remus might try to eat me since I am so small." 

          "It doesn't matter who you ride on — both of us will protect you if Remus tries to get you.  Either of us can fight a wolf if it comes to that," said Sirius reassuring Peter who was scared.

          " What do they mean by transform?" thought Lily , "and what do they mean about Remus getting Peter, and fighting a wolf?"  She looked back down to see what her friends were doing now. 

          "Okay, are you two ready?" asked James.  The other two nodded, and if Lily

had not been so far away then she would have noticed how pale all three of them had turned.  "Then on the count of three, okay?  One, two, three!"

          Next Lily saw two animals, not three, but then within a minute the Whomping Willow's branches stopped flying around like giant fists and looked as though they had been frozen where they were. Then she saw one of the animals, a stag, lower its beautiful antlers and bend its sleek brown body through what seemed to be a hole in the roots of the tree. The stag was then followed by the other animal.  As she watched a large black dog crawled through the hole in the roots of the tree, only then did she realize what they were.

          "They're animagi," she thought, "but I wonder what Remus has to do with any of this."

          Lily turned away from the window and reached the door of the room. She opened it carefully and peeked out to see if Peeves was still there. As she reached the hall that would lead her up to the Gryffindor common room, she could see the marble staircase that would take her to the front doors of the school.  Lily was torn.  She knew that the smart thing to do would be to go up to her dorm and get a good night's sleep, but she was also very curious about why three of her friends were animagi and why they would be sneaking into the roots of a rather violent tree.  She looked at her watch — midnight. 

          Lily wouldn't be Lily if she didn't follow up on her questions (one of the reasons she was such a good student). So instead of going up to the dorm as her head told her was the smart and intelligent thing to do, as usual she ignored her head and went with her gut instinct to figure out what was up. 

          Lily crept quietly out the front doors of the castle and out on to the front lawn where she ran quickly over to the Whomping Willow. The branches of the tree had started to swing again and then to her amazement they stopped. She looked over to where her friends had climbed down into the hole and low and behold a gray fat rat was sitting on a knot on one of the trees thick roots. As Lily watched the rat it looked up and its small black eyes became wide as if in shock, and gave a great squeak of surprise, "If rats could be shocked," thought Lily.

          At the squeak she heard growl and a bark in response. The hairs stood up on the back of Lily's neck, and she knew that she didn't want whatever was in that hole to come out. Her head was telling her over and over to run to run as fast as was possible back up to the castle, but she was too scared and too curious to do anything but stand and wait. 

          As Lily watched the hole the stag came out. Its regal head appeared in the hole as it emerged and for some reason — she didn't understand why — the sight of it made her feel at ease even though she was scared. She watched as the stag's large muscular body came out of the tree and rushed over to her. Lily looked in its eyes as it neared.  They were deep blue eyes, and she saw a spark of fear in them. That was when Lily realized she was in more danger than she had thought, for the spark of fear in the animal's eye convinced her more than anything that her head had been telling her.

          She turned, but before she had even started to run back to the castle there was a loud growl from the tree, and it made her stop in her tracks.  She spun around to look at the thing that was growling,  and to her horror there stood a full grown werewolf. His long snout was pointing at her, his nostrils were dilated as he sniffed the air, and his yellow eyes were both fixed on her. She wanted to run, but she couldn't.  The stag tried to push her away with its nose, but she was stuck. Then just as it seemed that the werewolf was ready to charge, the head of a huge dog came out of the hole and locked its jaw onto the werewolf's hind leg. The dog was restraining the werewolf from attacking her, and she looked back at the stag that was still pushing her with his nose towards the castle. 

          Then all of a sudden another voice entered her head.  It did not belong to her, but it did not scare her — it did the opposite. It soothed her so that she wasn't scared and was able to run.  She heard it all the way back to the castle. "Lily run!  Run now while we hold him off! Run, Lily!  You're going to be okay!  Just run!"

AN: Sorry I took so long.  Please read and review.  Hope you enjoy!

REVIEW

J  J  J  J  J  J  :P


	7. Lily I'd do anything for you...

**Lily's New Friend**

**Chapter 7**

**"Lily I'd do anything for you…"**

"Lord, that was a strange dream," said Lily as she got out of bed and started dressing for breakfast.

          "What did you dream about?" asked Adrian very stuffily, opening her eyes slowly, for they were a bit swollen from crying.

          "Well, it started with you and Tom breaking up," Lily started, looking worriedly at Adrian and hoping that her dream had really been just a dream. But by the look now crossing Adrian's face, she could tell that at least one part of her dream had been no dream at all.

          Lily walked shakily down to breakfast after she had given Adrian a hug and said sorry for bringing up the whole situation again. What if the rest of her dream had been real, too? That would mean that she really did get chased and almost attacked by a werewolf last night. But then again maybe her imagination had gotten the better of her, as it sometimes did, and she was safe after all.

          When Lily walked into the Great Hall with Adrian she saw Fran sitting with the Marauders as usual. The only thing different was that for once Sirius was not making jokes, Remus was not grinning at his crazy friends, James was not telling Sirius to shut up before he gets punched because it's too early in the morning to be so loud, and Peter was not eating as much as his little chubby face could hold. No, today they were very much subdued. All four were sitting in complete silence, picking at their food and occasionally looking nervously at the doors of the Great Hall where Lily and Adrian had just entered. James was the first to notice them as they walked over to their places next to Fran at the Gryffindor table. James immediately nudged Sirius, causing a chain reaction down one side of the table until all four boys were staring intently at Lily as she approached. 

          None of the boys said 'Hello' to Lily or Adrian as they sat down. They all just sat staring at Lily. Finally, Lily had enough of the way the boys were acting. She just had to say something about last night, but she couldn't in front of Fran and Adrian, who were looking between Lily and the guys, wondering what could have happened. Lily looked up and said, "Guys, can I…" but she stopped because at that moment she looked into the face of Remus and saw how pale and tired he looked, as if he had just been sick. Then as she stared into his eyes, they flashed, and in that flash his eyes had changed from the usual gray to yellow and back again. Finally she understood. 

          Lily stood up without even having touched her food and gave a last startled look at Remus before running out of the Hall back up to her room with tears of amazement and fear falling down her cheek.

          "What kind of sick joke did you four guys pull on her?" asked Adrian, glaring at the four boys who were sitting across the table from her and looking at Remus to see his reaction to Lily. 

          "Yeah, we thought that you guys were our friends," said Fran, just as angry as Adrian, also looking around at the boys.

          At this, Remus stood up with a pale face and quickly ran out of the Great Hall. 

"Well, see you girls in Transfigurations in a bit," said James, grabbing the back of Sirius' cloak and pulling him along out of the Great Hall. 

          "Wait up, I'm coming," said Peter as he too ran out of the Great Hall after his friends.

          "Wonder what they did," said Fran, "Should we follow them?"

          "No, Lily can tell us all about it when we see her," replied Adrian hastily, after glancing quickly at the doors to the Great Hall. 

          Fran followed her gaze and saw the real reason Adrian did not want to go after her friends. Tom, her ex-boyfriend, was standing right outside the doors talking in whispers to a very tall blond-haired, blue-eyed Slitherin. Fran turned back to Adrian and gave her a hug.

          Lily was searching all over her room for her Defense Against the Dark Arts book called Bestiary of Dark Creatures, written by Zoe Best. When she found the book on her desk beneath a pile of parchment, she quickly flipped to the middle of the book where the chapter on werewolves was. As she scanned the page, she became increasingly white as her suspicions were confirmed. Remus Jacob Lupin was a werewolf, the very werewolf that had tried to kill her just the night before. 

          There was a knock at the door as Lily sat silently on her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. She stood up and walked over to the door and pulled it open to reveal Remus standing in the doorway almost as white as she was, but now it was clear that his normal gray eyes were yellow and there was no mistake about it. Lily let out a small squeak at the sight of him. She really was not sure how to react-it's not every day you find out that one of your friends is a ferocious monster feared by most magical people. 

          "Lily please don't," said Remus quietly.

          Lily walked back over to her bed and grabbed her book bringing it back over to where Remus stood and handed it to him. It was open still to the chapter on werewolves. 

          "As I thought, you figured me out Lily," said Remus sadly.

          "So it's true?" asked Lily, even though she already knew the answer.

          "Yes," was all Remus said as he looked down at the book in his hand.

          Remus put the book on Lily's dresser that was next to the door and turned around to leave, when a hand grabbed his arm and he turned around to see Lily looking up at him inquisitively.

          "Why didn't you tell me? We have been friends just as long as you have been with James, Sirius, and Peter," said Lily.

          This was true, for in the beginning of first year Remus had trouble with his charms and as Lily was top of that class (and most others for that matter) he had come to her for help, so most nights they spent time together in the Library talking and studying. They had become fast friends unbeknownst to their other friends.

          "Listen Lily, I never even told them, they just figured it out themselves, but I understand it if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore," said Remus, backing away in retreat again.

          "No, Remus, it's just a bit of a shock is all-I mean, I was really scared last night-I mean I could have gotten hurt, or if someone else meets you guys, on a late night walk, some night. But Remus, you're one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose you over something silly like this. I mean you are only dangerous one night a month," said Lily and with that she walked over and gave him a hug, and that's how James, Sirius, and Peter found them when they ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

          "At least she doesn't seem mad," said Sirius more cheerfully than he had acted all morning. 

          As James saw Lily hugging Remus, he felt happy that she was no longer upset, but there was also a little pang in his heart telling him he did not like Remus hugging his Lily. What was he thinking "his" Lily? What was making him feel like this? He didn't like Lily any more than a friend, right? But before he could make himself stop he said, "Come on, break it up."

          Sirius gave James a strange look but then turned his attention back to Lily and Remus. They smiled at each other before turning to the others. 

          "Come in here real quick," said Lily.

          "Okay," said Sirius as they walked into the girls' dorm. 

          "So as you all have guessed I have figured out what Remus is but I need confirmation from the rest of you on what you are. So am I right in thinking that the three of you are animagi?" asked Lily, looking at James, Sirius, and Peter.

          "Yeah but you can't tell anyone," said Sirius, looking seriously at Lily.

          Lily glared at Sirius, "You don't think I didn't already know that? But what I really wanted to know was which one of you is which animal?" asked Lily with a quick glance back at Sirius. But all Sirius could do was grin at how James' face had suddenly gone all red. 

          "Well I'm the dog," said Sirius.

          "And I'm the rat," said Peter.

          Then before James could say anything Lily turned on him, "Then that means you're the stag," said Lily in a very hushed whisper. Another tear rolled down her cheek and then another came until she was nearly sobbing.

          "Lily, don't cry, you're okay, right? So what's wrong?" asked James, stepping forward toward her. 

          Then without warning Lily flung herself onto James wrapping her arms around his neck. James was shocked and it was all that his friends could do to keep from laughing at his face, which turned even redder than it had been only seconds earlier. He put his arms around her as well. 

          "Lily it's okay, please don't cry, you're okay now, aren't you? You didn't get hurt," whispered James into Lily's ear.

          Lily leaned back a little to look up into James' face. She still had tears running silently down her face. 

          "James, how can I ever repay you? You saved my life. I would have been killed last night if it had not been for you," said Lily softly, smiling at him, and then hugging him again.

          Before they broke apart, James whispered into her ear, "Lily I'd do anything for you."

          With that Lily pulled away from James, grabbed her bag, and ran off to class, followed quickly by Remus, Peter, and then Sirius, but when Sirius reached the door he turned around to make sure James was coming along. James still stood in the middle of the girls' dorm where Lily had hugged him. Sirius grinned and said, "Looks like James has got a crush on someone."

          James started walking to the door and as he passed Sirius in the doorway he whacked him in the head, "No I don't Padfoot, you idiot."


	8. You should tell her...

**AN:**

**--** Okay, here is Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy it. I want to make it clear that Lily and James do like each other at this point but they don't know it yet. They think they are just the best of friends but everyone knows that they like each other though neither will admit this. I am only saying this because it seemed in the Reviews that some people thought that they where already getting together. This is not the case they act like a couple in some sense, but they think of each other as just really good friends. Okay I know that I am rambling but I just wanted to make this clear.

**-- **The second point of business is that I am not going to say ten reviews and you get next chapter any more because I failed on my part of the deal last time. Also I will not stop if you don't review because I do the exact same thing I am just too lazy to review even if I really like a story. I do love reviews though; it's so nice to have people tell you what they think about your story. I thank all of you who have been reviewing this story and give you tons of hugs and kisses. I hope you will keep on reviewing - it's just such a lovely thing. Please no flames, I don't mind constructive criticism, but I won't five you another thought if you put it in a mean way. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the others to come.

**Disclaimer:**

I won the plot, Fran, and Adrian, and any other characters you do not recognize from the Harry Potter books. Rowling owns all of them (as anybody reading Harry Potter fan fiction would know :) )

Lily's New Friend Chapter 8 

"…you should tell her…"

Lily, Fran, and Adrian stood on the train platform in Hogsmead with the other Hogwarts students who where going home for Christmas. There was a light snow falling from the dark gray December sky, landing on the already snow covered village.

"Oh, I always feel as if I am in a story book when it is winter in Hogsmead," said Lily to Fran and Adrian as they stood waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come into the train station to take all the students back to Kings Cross Station.

Three boys running down the platform heading right towards Lily, Fran, and Adrian interrupted Lily's reverie on how beautiful Hogsmead is covered in snow. "Hey girls there you are! Guess what we just did!" shouted Sirius making all three girls jump slightly.

"Oh, I don't know, did you play a prank on someone?" Asked Fran sarcastically.

"How did you know?" asked Peter with a down cast face.

"Well maybe because that's all you four ever do is pull pranks on people, so who was the victim this time?" asked Lily to James who had come over to take the seat next to her.

"Oh just our good friend Snape, it's been ever so long since we have played anything on him that he was over due," said James with the usual glimmer that was in his eye when ever he was talking of pranks of in the presence of Lily.

"So what did you do to him?" asked Adrian excitedly, ever since her break up with Tom she had become as close to the Marauders as Fran, though not as good of friends as Lily had become with them for they seemed to all have their own little secret that neither Fran nor Adrian shared in.

"Oh you will see," was all that any of the boys would say about if. 

Exactly what they had done to Snape became apparent shortly after the train pulled away from Hogsmead. The whole group was sitting in a compartment somewhere around the middle of the train when they heard shouts coming down the hallway outside. The shouts got louder until they stopped outside of the compartment that the group was sitting when the door suddenly burst open to reveal a very angry Snape. He was standing in the doorway his hair that was always a shiny black was now a spiky shiny green and his eyes had turned pink as well as his tongue going blue with bright pink fingernails. Every one in the compartment howled with laughter at the sight of the very colorful Snape.

"Oh shut up and turn me back Potter! I can't meet my parents looking like this. Turn me back now!" yelled Snape at the Marauders.

"Well Snape that would be a problem because this spell has no counterand it lasts for twenty-four hours, so you see even if we wanted to help you we couldn't do anything Snape," said Sirius calmly without standing up, but continuing with the game of exploding snap that he had been playing. 

Snape could think of nothing to say to this calm answer so he just stood looking around the compartment and his eyes fell on James and then onto Lily who had already gone back to the conversation that they had been having before Snape had barged in.

Snape grinned "perfect" he thought, "So potter looks like you have a new girlfriend, can't say she's not pretty, to bad the pretty little flower is a dirty mud blood," said Snape slyly trying his best to pick a fight, and he would never have guessed how well it worked. He made fun of the bimbo Hufflepuffs that the Marauders hung out, and made out, with all the time never getting a real rise out of them just the usual, "Shut up Snape before I curse you!" from one of the boys.

At Snape's cruel comment Lily turned a bright shade of red that matched her hair, she quickly looked out the window in hopes that Snape would not know how much his statement had actually hurt the her, all she had to do was ignore Snape's taunts. She had decided that this year she was not going to let Snape get the pleasure of seeing her temper flare. But none of the others in the compartment could leave this without a remark in Lily's defense. As soon as the words had been spoken James had jumped up quickly followed by Remus and Sirius as Peter cowered in the corner of the compartment in his seat behind Fran and Adrian who looked livid.

"Get out now before I do more than just turn your hair green," said James, in his anger taking up more space in the compartment then usual. One could almost see the aura of hatred and power around James, who stood there, and even though Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Snape himself had all seen James very angry but this was a new James to them all. No one had ever seen him so mad before one could almost see how much he hated Snape at this moment.

"Oh, am I supposed to be scared of ickle James Potter?" asked Snape with as much sarcasm as he could muster even though it was obvious that he was scared of the teenage boy standing in front of him. His normally pale face was whiter than ever and his lips had gone from the usual pale pink to the whitish blue. Anyone looking on could tell that he was terrified of James at this moment.

James was loosing his tempter no one insulted him, and absolutely nobody called Lily a mud blood. With one swift move he had his wand in 

* * *

his hand and looked about ready to curse Snape, but suddenly a pale hand came out of no where and grabbed his wand hand causing the curse to hit the wall of the compartment instead of Snape, it's intended target. The owner of the pale hand whispered to James, "he's not worth it James."

Her touch and voice calmed James down immensely and he turned to look at the red haired girl who was still clinging to his wand hand.

Snape raised his wand when James turned his back but the others were ready and they all shouted, "Expeliarmis!" Causing Snape to be hurled against the door of the compartment falling down to the floor crumpled up and unconscious. 

"Come on Sirius help me get this slime ball out into the hall," said Remus as he moved to where Snape's form lay near the door and helped to push him into the hallway of the train.

Sirius and Remus entered the compartment closing the door behind them. At the sight in front of them Sirius started to giggle and Remus had a silly grin on his face. When Fran and Adrian saw the looks on Sirius and Remus faces' they could no longer hold in their laughter and burst. 

In the middle of the compartment stood Lily and James, no longer holding hands, looking into each other's eyes with an intensity that had never been there before. At the sound of laughter their moment of tranquility was broken and the both stepped back blushing furiously. 

After every one had calmed down Fran asked, "So what is every one doing for Christmas?" 

"Well I'm going to have to go stay with my father," said Peter gloomily, his father was a muggle and had left his mother for another woman leaving he and his mother all by themselves. 

"Oh that's to bad," said Adrian and then she started to talk about her Christmas planes.

Lily though was thinking, 'what am I doing this Christmas?' the answer was easy, 'Being bored with a lot of muggles, including Petunia and Violet, at her family's annual Christmas party. Wait, why should Petunia and Violet be aloud to invite friends to the party but I can't.'

Lily looked up to find every one looking in her direction, "What?"

"I asked, what are you going to do for Christmas?" said James with a smile knowing that she had been in a totally different world, and sometimes he wished that he could go to that world and get away from all the horrors of this one. 

"Oh being completely bored at a Christmas party and having Petunia always bugging me about how much I was missing at muggle school," said Lily then she had an idea, "Can I barouh an owl from someone?" 

"Sure," said Adrian standing up to get Fluff, her owl, out of its cage in the luggage rack above their heads.

Lily took out a piece of parchment and scribbled,

Mom,

I have been wondering if since Petunia and Violet are aloud to invite some of her friends to our Christmas party if I could too? There are six of them Fran and Adrian plus some boys that are very nice. Though all of them would have to stay the night for they live all over England, Scotland, and Ireland there for it would be difficult for them to get home that night. I know that you don't like owl post but if you could send and answer quickly so I can ask before we get to Kings Crosse. Thank you!

Love,

Lily 

She tied the letter to Fluff's foot and after opening the window throwing her out in the torrents of air flowing all around the train as it speed through Scotland.

"What did you ask?" inquired Fran.

"Oh you'll see," said Lily and then every one agreed to splay a couple of game of exploding snap.

A few hours later Peter was asleep in the corner and Fran and Adrian were asleep in their seats. Sirius had left a little while ago on the pretense of using the rest room but that was thirty minutes ago and James was sure that he was some where on the train either flirting with girls or even more likely trying to pick fights with the Slitherins. Remus was also asleep his eyes heavily shadowed his face pale with out even looking at a calendar he knew the full moon was less than a week away. Then there was Lily who sat quietly reading a book though if James had been paying more attention he would have noticed the lack of sound for she was not turning pages but staring down blankly at the book in her hand occasionally look up at him out of the corner of her eyes. 

"So what are you reading?" asked James getting board.

"Uh? Oh, yes. It's a muggle book, you have probably never heard of it, called Jane Eyre. It's very good." She said with a small smile on her lips.

"Oh that's, um, neat," James said having as she guessed never having heard of the book it was rather hard for him to have an opinion on it, he decided to change the subject, "You know Lily, you never told me you had sisters, why not?"

"Well it's not one of my favorite subjects," said Lily, "I never even really talk about it with Fran or Adrian."

"Well then I guess you need to vent, come on I'll listen," said James with a smile and his eyes shown with a mischief that was always there even when he was a grown man, all the way until the day he died.

"You really want to know all these things about my family?" Lily asked amazed that he was interested.

"Yeah, go on tell me every thing," said James leaning back and putting his arm on the back of the seat.

"Well Petunia is two years older than me, she just turned eighteen. We used to be close that is before I got my letter to go to Hogwarts. My parents where so very proud of me, they where happy to have a witch in the family but I was from then on different and our parents have to go out their way to get me things. Petunia has thought from that day on that I was taking all the attention away from her by being different. She told all my friend from home that I had gone insane and thought I was a witch, there for cutting me off from the people I had known all my life. She has always been taller and stronger than me and she uses these facts to her advantage. She has never actually hit me or anything but she has been very mean these last five years, but I still think that some where under all her jealousy and hatred that there is still a little bit of love for me, or at least I like to think that," Lily broke down, this was one of her darkest fears that Petunia really did hate her with all her might and really wanted her dead like she said all the time.

James saw the tears welling up in Lily's eyes and moved his arm that had been resting on the seat back behind her down so that it was on her shoulders. At his touch she her body shook with a silent sob and she drew closer to him. 

"It's okay," said James into her hair that smelled of juniper, "You know that your Parents love you, and Fran and Adrian think you are the best friend that they could ever have. Peter, Sirius, and Remus like you they think as a great friend, and you know that I like you."

He ran his fingers though her curls and held her as she cried, her head against his chest. 

"Lily what about Violet?" James asked when he thought she had calmed down.

"Oh, she is the best little sister any one could ever have," said Lily brightly, though also a little stuffily. As she spoke James kept his arms around her and she kept her head on his chest. Lily continued, "She thought it would be neat to have a witch for a big sister, and I have never told her this because I don't want to get her hopes up but I think that she might be one too. I remember the summer after third year Petunia made fun of her and she muttered, "I wish she would just shut up!" And then even though Petunia had been screaming loudly only seconds before was noiseless even though it was obvious she was still trying to scream. Petunia didn't get her voice back until the nest day, mother said her voice was just sore from screaming and Violet thought agreed with mother but I have always had my doubts," Lily yawned and then continued a little more quietly, "but her eleventh birthday is coming up and I hope she gets in to," she yawned again, "Hogwarts."

"Oh Lily that would be so good for you if you had another witch in the family then Petunia would be the different one, and you and Violet could gang up on her then, right?" said James still running his fingers through her hair.

There was no answer and he looked down at the girl in his arms who was fast asleep. He move an aburn curl from in front of her face and tucked it back behind her ear and saw the sweet smile her lips made as she slept in his arms. "She looks like an Angel," thought James, and then he thought something that frightened him but that he also knew was true. 

James bent his head and softly kissed Lily's forehead, "You know Lily, what I said earlier isn't true. I don't like you. I love you." 

He smiled to himself and lifted his head and rested it on the back of his chair he had the girl he love in his arms what else in the world could he want. The answer came to him softly, but not from his mid as he had expected, it came from the door of the compartment. James' eyes snapped open and standing in the door was Sirius with a grin on his face, though not the goofy grin that was always there, this was different he grinned now not from mirth, but from happiness for his friend who he cared for as if he was his own brother.

"What did you say?" asked James; a little surprised that Sirius was not laughing at what James had just said to this girl he had only really even become friends with a few months ago.

"I said James, that you should tell her how you feel," replied Sirius, and he plopped himself down next to Remus and immediately fell asleep

James smiled, "He should tell her, but what if she did not feel the same way," he thought and he sat their thinking for a long time, until he heard a tapping on the window of the compartment.


	9. She had fallen hard and fast for a Maura...

J                                                                                                                                                                                             J

AN: Chapter ten out soon and that might be the last chapter for a while because I am about to go back to school and I will not have the time to spend on Fan Fiction. I hope to get a chapter out ever couple of weeks so I don't really know when chapter 11+ will be out. Chapter Ten is completed it only needs some editing and then it will be out for everyone to read with in the next couple of day's.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Violet, Lily's girl friends, and the plot are all mine. JK owns every thing else.

Thank you to all the reviewers! Please keep the reviews up!

-------------------------------------------------------------NOW ON TO CHAPTER 9!------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's New Friend

Chapter 9

"She had fallen hard and fast for a Marauder"

            When James saw the owl outside the window, he opened it to let it in. Fluff, the owl, flew over and picked up a lock of Lily's curly red hair with its beak and pulled it repeatedly trying to wake her up. 

            "Hey, stop that," said James in a harsh whisper to the bird. He waved his in a futile attempt to frighten the owl away from Lily.

            "Um…what, what is that?" Lily said sharply waking with a start to find Fluff pulling her hair. She sat up quickly, and the owl was too shocked to let go, so Fluff was hanging in her hair.

            The others had been woken up by Lily's shrill cry. All of them had a very strange sight in front of them. They saw James sitting very close to Lily with his arm around her shoulder, and Lily, who had very messy hair with an owl hanging in it.

            "Lily, what did you do to my owl?" screeched Adrian, jumping and fishing Fluff out of the mess that was Lily's hair. 

            "Nothing," Lily said. She looked to her right, and her face almost bumped into James'. She blushed deeply as she moved away from James. James' hand also quickly moved back to his lap.

            "I promise, Adrian, I didn't do anything, please give me my letter," said Lily, looking at a livid Adrian.

            "Okay, but I am never going to let you use Fluff again," Adrian said glaring at Lily.

            Adrian untied the letter from Fluff's claws and handed it to Lily. As Lily opened the letter, James looked over her shoulder to read it and caught Sirius' eye. Sirius winked at his friend's actions and James blushed moving even further away from Lily. Remus, seeing this interaction, was very confused but said nothing.

            "So what does it say, Lily?" asked Fran.

            "Well, I asked my mom if I could invite some of my friends to our Christmas party, and she said yes. So do you want to come to a Christmas party at my house?" she asked, looking around the room, avoiding James' eyes that sought hers.

            "Sure sounds like a blast," said Sirius.

            "Yeah, that should be fun," said Fran.

            "Yeah, I guess I'll come," said Adrian, still mad at Lily for being mean to Fluff.

            "Yeah, I'll try to get there," said Remus.

            "What about you?" Lily asked, looking at James.

            "Definitely," said James with a grin. 

            "Where is Peter? I should invite him too," said Lily looking around the compartment finally seeing Peter in a corner still fast asleep.

            "We'll tell him we can come, but how are we going to get there, can we come by floo?" asked Sirius.

            "Well, I'm not connected to the network so I think that you will all have to fly over to my house," said Lily.

            "Okay, then, we'll be there. When is the party?" asked Remus.

            "It's from one to four on Christmas day," said Lily.

            "Okay, sounds like fun," said Adrian getting over how Lily treated her owl.

            "Oh, look, we're at Kings Cross! Let's get our stuff out of this train, okay?" said Fran.

            They all got their things, and they walked out onto the platform, where they waited to be allowed through the barrier. James ended up being next to Lily as they walked through the barrier.

            "James, are you going to be able to come?" asked Lily.

            "Sure! Would I miss it?" asked James.

            Lily smiled and headed over to her parents, who were beaming at her. A small girl with bright red hair came running up and gave Lily a tight hug, making her laugh. Her parents gave her a hug and then headed to the car that was parked in the parking lot.

            "James, earth to James!" said Remus, as he waved a hand in front of James' face as he stared after Lily and her family.

            "Uh," said James, tuning and looking at Remus.

            "I said, looks like some one has a crush," repeated Remus.

            James blushed, said good-bye to his friends and went off to meet his parents.

            A week later Lily Evans was sitting in her room wrapping Christmas presents for her friends when Violet came running into her room.

            "Lily, are your friends coming tomorrow?" asked Violet.

            "Yes, they are," said Lily, excited at the prospect of seeing her friends.

            "Can they do magic too?" asked Violet. Violet was fascinated with magic and everything to do with it. The fact that there would be six or seven witches and wizards at her house the next day was thrilling.

            "Yes, but none of them will be able to do any magic with all the muggles around tomorrow," said Lily.

            Just then the door swung open, revealing Lily and Violet's older sister Petunia. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid with a couple strands of frizzy dirty blond hair escaping. The whole effect made her look just a little crazy.

            Petunia's jaw jutted out, as she looked on her two little sisters. Though Lily was only two years younger than she was, she acted as if she was much older and more experienced in life than her two little sisters.

            "Yes Petty?" questioned Lily,

            "What are you telling Vi? I dearly hope that you are not polluting her mind with all that rubbish about witches and wizards," said Petunia, looking sympathetically at Violet, whom she felt shared the same pain of having a witch for a sister.

            "Petty, do you still fell that much hatred for wizards?" asked Lily. "I just hope you will be civil to my friends when they come tomorrow."  

            "Oh yes," said Violet, "Lil' has been telling me all about it, mum said it would be okay if she invited some of her friends. Oh I can't wait to meet more magical people."

            "But surly, Vi, you don't want to associate with these people," said Petunia, shocked at her youngest sister.

            "Here, Petty, you want to see a picture of some of my fiends?" Lily asked as she dug through her trunk to find the pictures she had taken earlier this year.

            "Uh, no. I'm going to go and make sure all my presents for my friends are wrapped," said Petunia leaving and shutting the door behind her.

            "So, Vi, how has it been lately living with her?" asked Lily.

            "Oh it's just horrid!" exclaimed Violet, "She got oh-so mad at me when I said that I wanted to get a letter from Hogwarts on my eleventh birthday. I would love to be a witch like you Lil'. Will you show me some more magic?" 

            (A.N. The law against using magic on holiday has not yet come into existence.)

            "Sure, how about I sneak you a Christmas cookie?" asked Lily.

            "Sure!" answered Violet.

            "Okay then, accio Christmas cookie," said Lily, concentrating on the cookies she had helped her mother bake just that morning.

            Seconds later, a frosted sugar cookie in the shape of Father Christmas flew into Lily's hand, and she then passed the cookie to her little sister.

            Violet took a huge bite from the cookie with a huge grin on her face.

            "Lil', Lil', LILY! Wake up, it's Christmas morning!" shrieked Violet as she bounded onto Lily's bed.

            "Uh, Christmas, oh yeah it is Christmas," said Lily sitting up in her bed.

            "Come on, I already woke up mum and dad and I think Petty is already up, too," Violet said grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her out of bed and down the stairs.

            Violet was right, in the den Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans sat on the couch with their morning coffee as Petunia knelt next to the tree, counting her presents her greedy little eyes wide with excitement.

            "Oh, how very mature, Petty," Lily commented seeing her almost eighteen-year-old sister acting as if she was six.

            "Come, now, girls can't you all get along? Remember it's Christmas," said Mrs. Evans from the couch.

            Lily went and sat next to her stack of presents and began to open them. 

            The first present was a beautiful dress robe. The robes had obviously been bought in Diagon Alley. They were made of a green, silky fabric that shimmered in the light. It had sleeves with stones that looked like diamonds on the straps. It also came with a thin green shawl that could be worn with the dress in the winter. 

            "Oh, mum and dad, thank you so much for this robe! It's beautiful!" said Lily.

            "Let me see that," said Petunia snatching the robe from Lily and running her hands over the fabric, "Why does Lily get such a fancy dress, mum, and all I get is this skirt and blouse?"

            "First off, Petty," said Mr. Evans frowning at his eldest daughter, "You said you would die before you let your mum buy you a dress, so she didn't. Also, Lily is our little witch, and she wanted dress robes."

            Petunia tossed the dress back over at Lily who caught it and placed it back into its box.

"Lily, aren't you going to open Petty's and my presents now?" asked Violet excitedly.

            "Okay," said Lily, smiling at her sister.

            Lily picked up a box with a card on it that said – To Lil From Vi. Lily unwrapped the gift and saw that Violet had also given her a magical gift. It was a book that was full of muggle fairy tales and legends telling about how all the misconceptions had happened. The book was called When Muggles Meet Wizards written by Clarence Tales. It was an interesting book and Lily loved it.

"Thank you, Vi, that is so nice of you," Lily said as she gave Violet a hug, "Now what could Petty have been so kind to get me?

            Lily moved towards the gift from Petunia and opened it to reveal another book, this time by a muggle author. The book was called Cults and How They Work by Sucana Bransit, and it was all about how to tell if you or some one you know is in a cult.

            "Oh how sweet, Petty," said Lily sincerely to her sister.

            By the time all three girls and their parents had finished opening their Christmas presents, it was already fairly late in the morning. Lily's friends were going to be arriving at the Evans' house in less than an hour. They all had to come early because Lily did not want any of the muggle guests to see them flying in on brooms. 

            An hour later, all the girls had changed into their party clothes and so had their parents. It was also about time for Lily's friends to show up.

            "Vi, come here. I want to show you something," said Lily.

            "Sure," said Violet, following Lily outside.

            Lily and Violet made it outside just in time to see five fifteen year olds on broomsticks flying over the next-door neighbor's house and landing in the back yard.

            "Wow, can you do that too?" Violet asked Lily.

            "Yeah, come on let me introduce you to my friends," said Lily, walking over to where her friends had landed.

            "Fran and Adrian!" Violet said happily, running over to her sister's best friends and giving them both hugs.

            "Vi, you know Fran and Adrian, but these are Remus, Sirius, and James," said Lily pointing to each of the boys in turn, "Guys, this is my little sister Violet."

            "Can you show me how to ride a broom?" asked Violet.

            "Sure! Here use my broom," said James.

            "No, she might get hurt. What if she falls off," complained Lily.

            "Come on, James, she can't fly! She's a muggle," said Sirius.

            "Well, maybe not," said James looking at Lily, and she understood what he was saying.

            "Okay, she can try if you fly up with her," said Lily.

            "Hurray! I get to fly a broom! Wait till I tell my friends at school!" said Violet.

            Everyone in the back yard stiffened at these words. "No Vi, you can't tell anyone about it, just like you can't tell anyone that I'm a witch," explained Lily.

            "Okay, but I can ride the broom?" asked Violet, to make sure she was still allowed.

            "Yes," said Lily, "She is going to be safe, isn't she, James?" 

            "Yeah, if any thing goes wrong I can catch her," James responded reassuringly. 

            "Okay, so how do I ride this thing?" asked Violet, walking over to James.

            "Come here," said James, motioning Violet to stand next to one of the brooms, "Now, put your hand over the broom and say "up" loudly and clearly."

            Violet stood next to the broom and looked at it as if this is never going to work, but she put her hand over the broom and said, "Up!" and the broom flew up into her hand. 

            Everyone's eyes opened wide as they saw her holding the broom. They were amazed that a muggle could do this, but then again she had a witch for a sister, so she might be a witch, too.

            "Okay that's really good Violet, now all you have to do is straddle the broom and push off from the ground hard, then come back down immediately," said James.

            Violet pushed off from the ground and went about ten feet in to the air with James at her side, and then came right back down. When they hit the ground they heard a shriek coming from the back porch. 

            Petunia was running out of the house with her hands over her mouth her party dress flying out behind her.

            "Lily Evans, how could you do such a thing? She could have been hurt!" shouted Petunia running right into the middle of the crowd of magical people.

            "She wanted to fly," said Lily, "Petty, she was safe. If anything had gone wrong, then James would have caught her."

            "Yes and even if James hadn't caught her, (all one of us would have had to do) would be to slow her down before she hit the ground. It's a very simple spell that would have kept her from being injured," said Sirius, trying to reassure the frightened muggle.

            "You, you would have let them use magic on your little sister, Lil'? How can you even let her associate with people like this, people like you!" shouted Petunia.

            "Petty, just remember that if you insult one of these people it would be oh so easy for them to get back at you," said Lily calmly to her sister.

            Fran took her cue and pulled out her wand and started to say all this gibberish to make Petunia think she was going to curse her. Petunia shrieked in fright and ran back into the house.

            After Petunia had left everyone started to laugh at how silly she was. After they had all had calmed down, Violet ran over to Lily beaming.

            "Did you see me Lil', I can fly! Wow! I thought you said only witches could fly. Dose that mean that I'm a witch, Lil'? I would love to be a witch like my big sister!" said Violet happily.

            "Well, it means, Vi, that it is a big possibility. Maybe you will get a letter on your birthday this year," said Lily.

            "Kids, it's time you all came inside," Mrs. Evans said from the door of the house.

            "Come on and I'll show you where you will be staying tonight," said Lily walking into the house followed by her sister and her friends.

            Lily showed the boys the room, they would be staying in and then told the girls that they would be staying in her room for the night like they did when they came to visit last summer.

            After a little while the muggles started to show up, and Lily had to give James, Sirius, and Remus a lecture on how to act around them. Peter's father would not let him come to the party, so he was not there.

            As Lily was talking to her friends a tall boy around the age of sixteen walked up behind Lily and placed his hands over her eyes. Lily smiled. She knew exactly who it was. It was one of the only muggles that she was still friends with. Last summer he had even taken her out to the movies once or twice. "Jacob!" Lily squealed spinning round to see her friend; she gave him a tight hug and then a peck on the cheek. 

            James' eyes were wide with shock, how could she do this to him? He wondered she was always hanging around with him and his friends acting in his opinion as if she was interested in him when all the while this guy was the one she really cared for.         

            Sirius looked over at James and could tell he was hurt-and for good reason, thought Sirius.

            "Everyone, this is Jacob, one of my friends from before I went to boarding school," Lily said beaming, "Jacob this is Fran and Adrian, whom I think you might have already met, and this is Sirius, Remus, and James."

            They all said "hello" politely with the exception of James who could only nod.

            In the middle of the party, Lily and all her friends were sitting around a table talking. James was still brooding about how she had led him on when he saw Lily, who was already sitting close to this Jacob person, laying her head on his shoulder. This was all James could take and he took his cup of eggnog and left the group unnoticed by anyone but Sirius, who was concerned about him. 

            As soon as James had left Jacob stood up and said, "Um, Lily, I think we need to talk."

            "Okay, Jacob," said Lily, confused.

            They walked out onto the back porch and sat down on the porch swing.

            "Lily, is there something you're not telling me about yourself?" asked Jacob.

            "What do you mean?" asked Lily, who was scared that maybe he had figured out that she was a witch.

            "I mean that first off you say you go to an English boarding school, when I know that that Sirius boy is Irish. Second, you said I couldn't write you any, but you are allowed post at boarding schools. I really like you, Lily, but if you can't be truthful with me, I can't date you. Also, I just think there is something really strange about you, Lily. When you can tell me the truth about what you have been doing the last five years, then I'll think about giving you a second chance," said Jacob firmly. He stood up and went back inside to the party.

            Lily sat on the swing thinking. Why am I not sad? Lily asked herself. How come she didn't even feel the slightest pang of sorrow in being dumped by Jacob, who was a really nice guy. Then she realized that until just an hour ago she had completely forgotten that he even existed. To be truthful, she hadn't thought about any boys since around the beginning of the year. No, that wasn't right, she had thought about boys or more specifically one boy. How could she have done the thing she had said she would never to, the thing she thought would set her apart from other girls at Hogwarts. She had said she would never fall for a Marauder and become like all the other girls who followed them around, but she had failed, she had fallen hard and fast for a Marauder, not just a Marauder, but the leader of the Marauders. She the smart and sensible Lily Evans had fallen for James Potter.


	10. I said get away from me!

AN: After you are finished reading this you will probably want to kill me, I know I would if I was reading this. Please read and review! 

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I love you guys!

Lily's New Friend

Chapter 10

"I said go away!"

After Lily had laid her head on Jacobs shoulder James had to leave, it was all too much for him. He had finally found out that he cared for her and then a week later he finds out that she had a boyfriend all this time. 

James drank his eggnog in one gulp and went off to get more, a little over half an hour later James was on his fourth cup. James was used to drinking butterbeer but that had about half the alcohol content that was in his eggnog, which meant that James was now tipsy and not thinking clearly at all. As he was going for his fifth cup her bumped into a tall girl with blond hair and a very fancy party dress.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," replied James looking this girl up and down. He thought that he had seen her before somewhere, but he couldn't have. She was obviously a muggle, and he only knew a couple of them. Wonder where I have seen her…

"Do I know you?" asked the girl, "Are…are you one of Lily's friends?"

James thought, was he Lily's friend? No not anymore, not after she made a fool out of him, "No I'm not Lily's friend."

"Oh that's good," said the girl with a sigh of relief, "I wouldn't want you to be like her, she is such a disgrace to the family."

Oh, so this girl is related to Lily, I didn't know her family didn't like her, though if he had been sober he might have remembered what Lily had told him about her family on the train. She had said that there was one person who saw her as a disgrace, but by this time James was too drunk to remember much of anything except the fact of how horribly Lily had treated him.

James looked around the room for a place for and this girl and him to sit down, but there was no place to be found. His gaze landed on a figure sitting on the porch swing. As soon as he saw the fiery red hair he knew who it was, I'm not staying in here, he thought as she got up.

"Let's go in the other room," said James walking awkwardly to the next room.

This room was in the same state as the other, full of muggles. James looked around and saw that there was nowhere to sit in here either, and he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, let me show you a place we can go," said the girl leading James out of this room into a room that looked like a study. There were shelves of books all around the room and a desk stacked with papers on it. At one end of the room was a large leather couch, and this was where the girl led the poor drunk boy.

"Oh, this is a nice room," said James stupidly looking around at the books.

"Oh yes, the books are nice, but I like this room for other reasons," said the girl slyly moving a little closer to James.

"Why do you like it so much if not for the books?" asked James not understanding what she was getting at.

"Oh, because none of the guests are supposed to come in here, and my father is having to much fun at the party to worry about working in his study; so in other words we won't be interrupted," said the girl.

James was about to say something when she put her finger to her lips and said, "sh…no need to say anything."

Her finger moved up to his temple and then to his hair as she ran her hand through it, oh this is good, he thought. What did she say something about this being her father's room? Does that mean this is Lily's sister, but it's not Violet, his drunk mind was trying to make since of what was happening but still not quite grasping it. She brought his head gently forward and as their lips touched, James' finally understood what his mind was trying to get across to him. He had been right; this was Lily's sister but not Violet. This girl, who was kissing him as if she had never seen a boy before, was Petunia Evens.

At this revelation James pulled back, but Petunia held him tight. As the kiss deepened, James' tired drunken mind forgot who he was kissing, forgot who might find him with this girl, and forgot everything except that he needed and wanted to kiss this girl with the dirty blond hair. 

Lily stood up and walked out to where her friends had left their brooms. Lily was not on the quidich team, but she was an excellent flyer. She really enjoyed flying because it was a way for her to clear her mind when she needed to. Before Lily took off, she put a spell on her so that if any muggles saw her she would look like bird flying. But it didn't work on wizards so that large groups of wizards to fly together all under the charm, now if any muggle saw her she would just look like a hawk flying looking for its prey.

She flew high and fast she lost track of time as she flew. It always happened when she was flying. Fran always wondered why she never tried out for the quidich team, and Lily had always said, "Because Potter and Black are on the team, and all they know how to do is be cruel and mean." She thought now with a smile on her face that she had ever thought that, though even now she could not deny that it was still true at times. 

Lily looked down at her watch, which was the only muggle thing she ever wore at school. Oh my, Lily thought, I've been gone for an hour; I should get back, and also I'm freezing out here. So she flew back quickly to her house. When she got there she didn't want to land, she wanted to stay in the air as long as she could. So she flew around to the other side of the house and saw something that made her laugh. 

The lights were on in her father's study, and Lily didn't even think for a minute that it was her father in the study working during the Christmas party. No, it was not her father in there or even the guests for it was off limits, but it did happen to always be the place Petunia took guys to make out with on the big leather couch. Wonder who the unlucky guy is today? Thought Lily, maybe I'll just go and have a peek at who it is. There was a large window a little bit above the couch and window went to the edge of the ceiling, and that was very far form the ground because the study had a very high ceiling for all the book shelves.

Lily flew over to the large window and stopped about ten feet above the ground looking down at the couple on the couch. The dirty blond hair told Lily that she had been right, and that it was Petunia in there. Lily tried to see who the boy is, but Petunia's hair was everywhere; they did not look like they wherever going to come up for air. There was something strange about the boy, Lily thought. Petunia was being very forceful and the guy looked as if he wasn't in control of his own body. His arms held her feebly and as he kissed her it seemed he was doing it against his own free will. 

As Lily sat up in the air looking down at her older sister, her eyes wandered to the door of the study. To her surprise she saw the door opening, and when it did, it was not her father who was standing there as she had thought he would be. It was Sirius Black looking at the couple on the couch with disgust and yelling something at them. Then he quickly looked up and saw Lily. His eyes opened wide with horror at her sitting there in the sky looking through the window at them. 

Lily grinned at Sirius but he just frowned and looked back at the couple whom had broken apart at Sirius' shouts. The boy seemed to have regained his senses and jumped off the couch backing away from Petunia who was you just sitting there. The boy looked at Sirius who poined over the boy's shoulder at Lily, and he spun around looking up at Lily. As soon as she saw his face Lily's heart broke. 

As soon as Lily and Jacob had left the table, Sirius went to easedrop on their conversation for James. He was happy with what he heard and had an evil sort of pride in his part to their break up. Though it wasn't intentional because he really was from Ireland. 

Sirius found Remus and asked him to help him find James so that he could tell him what he had over heard before he had the chance to do something stupid, but he couldn't find James anywhere. He went to check if James had flown back home which was likely. So Sirius was not surprised to see that one of the brooms was gone. 

Sirius went back inside but he couldn't find Remus to tell him that James had gone, but he found Fran and Adrian. Since Sirius couldn't find any one else, they started talking, and they had been talking for a while when Remus showed up about an hour later looking quite distressed.

"Sirius, come here please," said Remus.

Sirius stood and walked over to his friend. "What's wrong Moony?" asked Sirius for Moony was always the calm and collective one. 

"I'm worried about Prongs," said Remus more calmly.

"Oh, Moony don't worry, Prongs must have flown home because one of the brooms wasn't there," said Sirius laughing.

"Padfoot, don't you think! I saw that too, but it wasn't his broom that was gone," Remus said in a low harsh voice that made a chill go up Sirius's spine.

"So what are we to do about it?" Sirius asked now getting concerned too, how could he have been so dim, he thought.

"Come with me," said Remus.

Sirius followed Remus and they ended up out side the bathroom, which Sirius thought rather funny.

"What are we going to do in a bathroom?" asked Sirius.

"You'll see, come on!" Remus said exasperated.

Sirius and Remus went into the bathroom, and then Remus finally explained.

"Listen, Padfoot, do you remember that spell you, James, Peter, and I but on ourselves in third year?" asked Remus quietly.

Sirius thought, the four of them had done a bunch of things but two things stuck out in particular to Sirius. Most recently they had all become animagi but what did they do in third year, he thought. Oh, how could he have been so stupid; they had placed the Danoven spell on themselves, it was advanced magic, but they had done it. The spell was to connect them magically so that if they concentrated on one member of the group hard enough they should be able to know where they are and in what condition they where in. It was to be used in case of emergencies.

"The Danoven Spell," said Sirius, "Damn, why didn't I think of this sooner?"

"It's okay, it took me a while to remember too. Now on the count of three, think!" Remus said, "One, two, three!"

Sirius thought, and after a second his mind went blank. It felt as if a fairy was talking to him in his head and it said, "James Potter is now in Mr. Evans study completely drunk."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, with the same thought in mind what the hell is he doing in there? Sirius thought harder and it told him what was going on and which room was the study. 

As soon as Sirius understood what James was doing, his anger escaped full force, and the bathroom door blew open magically though no one was around the bathroom so it didn't attract the muggles attention. Sirius sprinted to the door of the study and opened it to find his best friend making out with the same dirty blond haired girl that had ran out to yell at Lily earlier. 

Before Sirius said anything he put a silencing charm on the room so that no one out side it would be able to hear what was going on. 

"James Potter, what the hell do you think you are doing!" shouted Sirius.

Petunia sat up quickly looking at the boy at the door who was yelling.

"What are you doing here? Go back to the party and leave us alone," said the girl loudly.

James seemed to be doing everything very slowly and Sirius pointed his wand at him and said, "Soberus." This spell sobered people up instantly.

James stood there looking at Petunia with disgust. Then he turned to Sirius and looked at him for help but there was no help to be found in Sirius Black right now. 

Sirius had already spotted Lily in the window and Sirius could tell that Lily was oblivious to the fact that her best guy friend, whom she had told about Petunia and how awful she was to her. Lily had no clue that the one person she had trusted with her darkest secret was right at that moment in the room below her making out with the one person Lily truly hated. 

"What am I going to do, Padfoot?" James was saying when Sirius started to listen, "Should I tell her or keep it a secret? Even if she is going out with that Jacob guy, she's still my friend, right."

"One, Jacob broke up with her and she didn't shed a tear, and two, I don't think she will ever be your friend again James," said Sirius sadly to his best friend.

"Why would she not be my friend?" asked James, "If we put a memory charm on her" he pointed over at Petunia who was very confused, "and if we don't say anything she'll never know."

"But James she saw you," Sirius said.

"But you're the only one that came in here," said James, "I'm sure about that."

"You don't get it, James," said Sirius, "She's looking at us right now." 

Sirius pointed to the person on the broom in the window. James spun around quickly looking up in the window and his eyes locked with Lily's and James saw for a moment into her soul that seemed to be crying out in agony. Then all of a sudden as Lily looked at James in despair, she slipped and in her sadness was not able to grab the broom and fell the ten feet to the ground.

"Lily," shouted James, and Sirius gasped as they saw her fall.

James turned and ran out of the room to the back door and around the house until he was outside the window with Sirius right behind him. Petunia looked out of the window in shock that she had been making out with one of Lily's friends.

James looked down at Lily lying there on the ground, tears covering her face, and her arm bent backwards in a position that arms aren't really meant to be in. Lily's eyes opened, and she saw James standing there above her, and she glared at him. 

"Go away, I don't need any help," Lily said trying to get up.  
James bent down to help her up but even though her good arm was her only support she used it to swipe at James and fell back to her previous position. 

"I said go away!" shouted Lily.

Fran and Adrian where running out of the house behind Remus who had seen Sirius running out when she said this. 

"Lily, Oh Lily are you okay?" asked Fran running up and helping her up and glaring at James.

Adrian ran and got to the other side. Then they walked back to the house together. 

James watched Lily go into her house with her friends glaring at him. It hurt him to the core to have lost her forever, Sirius was right; it would be far fetched to ever think that she would forgive him after this.

James walked over to the tree where they had all left their brooms, grabbed his, and flew off without a word to either Sirius or Remus. They quickly grabbed their brooms and followed. None of them ever returned to the Evans' house again.

AN: I know, I know how can I do this to them. This has to be here for the plot thought it makes me sad to make such things happen to Lily and James. I know I hate Petunia and James didn't mean to hurt her he was just very drunk! Please review and no flames please. 

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Now click on the box right down here |

|

|  
|  
\/  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/  
|  
|  
\/


End file.
